Can I hug you again?
by fabilousxx
Summary: Soft yaoi, TobiIzu and little HashiMada.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, first of all I should say that this is my VERY first try to write, so please don't be mean with me,haha. : )**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Izuna was standing in his and his brother's house all alone near the fireplace on his small favorite black carpet in front of it, reading some book or better said thinking about all the things in his life. Madara, his beloved brother told him that he was going out with his boyfriend, Hashirama, and he will be back tomorrow near or after lunch. Izuna remembered that his brother has never been a morning person and maybe he will never be. The raven haired boy laughed to himself and got back to his thinking. His mind was racing, racing so furiously and went to Hashirama's little brother with whom he have met not long ago, the latter week when Madara and his boyfriend were at the house, cuddling or Madara was being moody and Hashirama was being all happy and cheery, trying to speak to each other without Madara's death glances. Izuna couldn't help but to laugh again. He really loved his big brother and all his moods, but again his mind went to Hashirama's brother. The raven remembered their first *like forced* meeting.

_***FLASHBACK***_

''Izu, go open the door, it's Hashi's little brother'' Madara said and looked over his shoulder to see his little brother making annoyed faces, but actually going to open the door.

Going to open the door Izuna was thinking _''Does my brother haven't got legs to open the damn door himself?''_ While thinking he opened the door and right before his eyes was standing tall boy, with spiky snow-white hair, hazel eyes-even little bit red, he was having one like line scar at each cheek going to the middle of the cheeks, to his jaw bone and one scar at his chin like a little triangle. The boy was also wearing navy blue sweatshirt and the zip of the sweatshirt was open to the middle of his upper body, perfectly exposing his white T-shirt and underneath it, his so hotly formed chest. Izuna just stand there in awe looking at the boy and thinking how hot is he, deep in his thoughts until his thoughts were interrupted.

''Hey, are you going to let me in or what, it's kind of cold?''

''Yeah, sure, please'' Izuna said and made a gesture with his hand for the albino to enter the house. Still drowned in his thoughts for the sexyness right before him he looked to his brother to see how Madara was actually smirking at him and playing with his boyfriend's long brown hair. At that moment Hashirama got free from Madara's grip on him and went to hug his smaller brother.

''Yo, Tobi, how's going?'' and at that moment Hashirama hugged the boy and messed his white hair even more than before. ''I'm so sorry for leaving you without keys, I honestly don't know how I ended up with your keys in me'' And Hashirama laughed awkwardly. ''Anyway ,gimme moment.'' The brown-haired started to check in his all pockets in his blue jeans.

''Well, Hashi, the match went great, we won, _ofcourse_.'' He started to fix his hair, if Izuna can say so, the boy also dropped his white sport bag from his shoulder to the floor and started to speak again ''Maybe my keys are in you because I left them on the door handle, and you were in hurry because of that neurotic boyfriend of yours and in your hurry you took everything near you with you.'' He smiled evilly at Izuna's brother.

''Shut up, douchebag'' Madara hissed annoyed and went to the kitchen. ''Does anyone something from the kitchen?'' Izuna thought it was rare occasion for his nii-san to ask something like that. ''Well if you want, it's not my problem bithes.'' And with that he laughed evilly and disappeard.

''Oh,Maddie1 is such a meanie.'' Hashirama said with big smile and looked at Izuna who was currently looking in the floor and said. ''Little Izu, normal people usually watch the sky when they dream, you know?'' at that moment the white haired boy hummed and Hashirama started to speak again.  
''You two!'' he said enthusiastically ''Do you know each other actually?''

''No, he just opened the door and he was staring at me and said nothing.'' Hashirama's brother said with cold cheeky, but cute smile, and in the next moment he was standing right in front Izuna, ''Hey, I'm Tobirama Senju, nice to meet'cha.''

''Izuna Uchiha, nice to meet you too.'' And I gave my hand to shake his with little smile. Tobirama smiled too and looked right in the eyes Izuna, who was sort of blushing. Tobirama laughed and let go of his hand.

''Oooi, am I interrupting something in here, little bro, Senju?'' Yes, for sure that was Madara, and he was having unbelievable face expression mixed with discuss and smile. He went to his boyfriend and slapped his ass playfully. ''I left my brother to you for not more than two minutes , you matchmaker'' and then pulled him into a heated, passionate kiss.

''Aaam, you know, you're not alone in the room, right?'' Tobirama said and laughed ''There are still two more boys in here, in case you have forgotten.'' He waved his hand to grab some attention. ''Anyway is going late and I have to go, because tomorrow I'm having an early training, Hashi, will you give me my keys finally?'' The white haired boy said to his brother.

''Well,haha I think I have lost them, I mean I looked in all my pockets, and in my jacket, I couldn't find them, you can take mine.'' Hashirama said and handed his keys to Tobirama, who looked extremely stressed.

''Big brother, you know that I'm having some keys from my locker in school and so on, right? You can't lost them.'' Tobirama looked sad and then looked at Madara and last at Izuna. At that moment Izuna was lookind again on the floor and saw something like key-chain and went to take it from the floor, it was blue. Izuna smiled at the keys and said:

''Hey, Tobirama, I think I found your keys? Are they that?'' and the raven haired boy smiled sweetly and handed the keys to the white haired boy.

''Yes, you, Izuna, are life-saver. Thank you very much, you just saved my life.'' He smiled brightly and went right in front Izuna and hugged him so tightly, so the poor smaller boy almost couldn't breathe. Actually Izuna felt great to be hugged by him, and he hugged back and smelled his scent.

''Oh, please, do **NOT **ever do that in front me, again or Senju, I will rip you alive'' Madara said angrily but with laugh and Madara buried his face in his boyfriend's chest.

''It's my pleasure to tease you, Uchiha, especially when I'm hugging beautiful person.'' And the albino let go of Izuna, but still hold his hand somehow. Izuna blushed in deep shade of red. ''Okay, Im really going, brother see you later tonight-

''Maybe tomorrow.'' He was interrupted by his brother.

-then see you tomorrow. Ow, and Izuna, thank you for finding my keys.'' He smiled weakly.

''My pleasure'' Izuna said quite and looked to Tobirama again, he really has handsome, _really-really.. _And he said boy was going to the door.

''Go help him with the door'' That was Madara, again telling Izuna what to do. Okay in matter of fact Izuna really wanted to spend time with the Senju. So he went and opened the door for him.

''Yo, Izuna, do you want someday to go out, hangin' out together or something?'' Did Tobirama really offered him that? _Of course _he wanted! His heart started to beat more than usual and Izuna smiled. ''Okay leave it, forget what I said, I bet that devil-evil brother of yours have told you a lot of shit about me.'' Right after that white haired boy went out of the door and turned his back to Izuna. Raven haired boy laughed fully hearted and catched white haired boy.

'' I'd love to go out sometime.'' With _you. _Tobirama faced Izuna again and smiled happily to him.

''Mind giving me your number then?''

''Yes, moment.'' He tried to focus and started to tell his number but Tobirama stopped him.

''Wait, I don't have my phone in me, I'll have to write it down on paper.'' He opened his bad and Izuna said clothes, shoes, water and sport things.

''What are you training, by the way? Izuna was really curious about that.

''I'm captain of football team, so football, yeah.'' Tobirama smiled and found sheet of paper and some random pencil.

''Cool, I'm doing martial arts since… Really long time.'' And he smiled and started telling his number to the handsome white haired boy. ''Can I also have yours?'' Izuna blushed a bit and put out his phone and smiled.

''You, Uchiha, are modern.'' Tobirama started to laugh.

''Well'' he laughed too and waited for the other boy to tell his number.

Right after they exchanged numbers they smiled at each other and Tobirama said that he should really be going.

''You are saying this for third or maybe fourth time'' and looked and him.

''I'm feeling like I'm not wanted, okay I take the hint, bye, see you soon.'' Tobirama said and really went out.

''Wait a moment please.'' Izuna started weakly and totally caught the Senju's attention.

''What's up?'' The Senju started little confused.

''Can I ask you how old are you?'' Izuna really blushed he felt so awkward asking that, but he wanted to talk more with the Senju.

'Nineteen almost twenty, you?'' The white haired said with stunning smile.

''Eighteen''

''Can I hug you again?'' and without so much thinking the Senju pressed the youngest Uchiha boy's body against his own, so tightly and breath-taking. He felt smaller arm embrace his body as well and he smiled. They stayed like that for a while and then the albino pulled off of the hug and looked at Izuna, who looked so happy and so pinky-red in face. ''See you soon,beauty.'' Was the last think that the albino said.

''Yes, you can hug me, and bye.'' He really was hoping to see the white haired boy soon.

_***END OF THE SUPER LONG FLASHBACK***_

Izuna was still standing in front of the fireplace thinking when will Tobirama finally call him, or maybe he should call him? He really liked the white haired boy, he have told his beloved big brother, Madara, about his feelings for Hashirama's little brother and Madara have simply said that he knew it. The raven couldn't hold himself more and took his phone out of his pocket on his black sweatpants and dialed some number.

''Brother, I need to talk to you for a minute.'' Started Izuna. ''My thoughts are eating me alive-''

''You need to talk or see the little Senju brat, don't you?'' It was amazing how Madara knew his little brother so well. ''I can help you with that.'' Izuna was curious how is that going to happen? What Madara is going to do? ''Oooi, douchebag, come here for a moment'' The younger raven started to panic he heard perfectly that and also heard Tobirama's voice. ''Someone wants to talk with you.'' Said Madara with really serious tone. ''Hello?'' Izuna wanted to scream like a school-girl at that voice, but he found power to control himself.

''Hey, Tobirama, it's Izuna, remember?'' The Uchiha started quite unsure.

''Yeah, of course I remember you. It's not easy to forget beautiful person like you'' Izuna was blushing like fifty-shades-of-red ''Maddie1 , babe, leave the kids alone for awhile and come here.'', Izuna heard that, too. ''Izuna, I've got an idea. Are you free now? I mean do you want to go out now with me? It's not so comfortable to talk with you through Madara's phone, I rather see you.'' After that Izuna was smiling eat-to-ear.

''Sure I'm free.'' The raven tried to act cool.

''Okay I'll get you after.. Like fifteen or twenty minutes?''

''See you then'' Izuna got up and started to look for clothes and things, to look good. He went to his wardrobe and found his favorite black skinny jeans, but not so skinny. He was not able to like any T-shirt on him, he was dressing with one, not liking it and switch it with another, _and another, and another.. _Like that with around ten different T-shirts and he could switch more if he hasn't heard the doorbell ring. In complete shock he went to open the door, shirtless. When he realized that it was too late.

''Wow, I wasn't expecting that, hi.'' Tobirama said. He was wearing simply grey jeans, light blue T-shirt and baggy navy blue sweatshirt. He smiled to Izuna and hugged him gently. Izuna hugged back.

''Why don't you come for a little? Just a minute, so I can dress up?'' Izuna smiled awkwardly and closed the door.  
''Okay'' Tobirama was calm, as the first time, focused on the things. ''Can I get some water, please?''

''Of course, the kitchen is in the left on the hall, second door.'' And after saying thins Izuna went to get dressed up. He entered his room and took one black shirt, and put it on him. Next thing he grabbed was one black sweatshirt. He thought that those were the very first clothes hehad put after the phone call. Izuna laughed and went to see Tobirama. ''I'm ready to go.'' He said.

''Okay, I'm little disappointed, you looked nice shirtless but I have to admit that you look nice, now,again.'' Tobirama said and stood up.

''Thanks, so, where are we going?'' Izuna asked.

'' What about the park? It's not so far away and actually I'm dying for some ice-cream? Do you mind?'' Izuna thought that Tobirama was really amazing and so hot.

''I'd love to eat something sweet'' He laughed sweetly.

''So it's decided.'' Tobirama said and putted his hand on Izuna's waist.

After some time they went to the park, Tobirama bought for the both of them ice-cream. They ate in peace from time to time one laughed to another because he had ice-cream on his face. After the first portion they had another one. During the second they talked more.

''The night is awesome. I'm glad I'm not home with Hashirama and that devil.'' Izuna coughed and Tobirama smiled and started again ''Okay, sorry I mean being with Hashi and Madara. I like being with you, actually I thought to call you these days but I couldn't find the guts.'' At that the raven smiled slyly.

'' I'm glad I'm not at home too, it was depressing being all alone and I'm glad I'm with you too.''

''Well if you think it's depressing being all alone why haven't you called me?'' Tobirama asked and laughed then looked at the smaller boy next to him.

''I wasn't sure if you wanted, I honestly thought you forgot about me, I was waiting for you to call me, but I couldn't hold myself more and called to Madara to whine to him and then he called you from somewhere and you know the else.'' Izuna looked awkwardly on the floor. The boys have already finished with their ice-creams.

''So, you have told Madara what? And why you couldn't handle yourself more from what?'' While asking that Tobirama had the vicious smile the world have seen. He clearly knew what was happening, Tobirama had also told his brother that he like the young Uchiha boy.

''…'' Izuna couldn't find his words. The previous sentence he had said just slipped out of his mouth. He was really embarrassed from himself.

''To tell the truth I like you too.'' Tobirama whispered in Izuna's ear. ''Look at me'' Izuna was really red and he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he did as he was told and looked to the white haired boy. The moment their eyes met, Tobirama cupped his cheek, pushed some hair from his face and placed his lips on Izuna's. Their kiss was gentle and full of sweetness. When Tobirama pulled away, the black-haired boy jumped in his lap and kissed him again, more passionately. The albino got the hint and answered with the same passion, licking Izuna's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Izuna gave him the permission and their tongues started touch. After some make-out they were interrupted by Izuna's phone.

''What's going on, nii-san?''

''Where the fuck are you? Don't you know is late? And you haven't even left me a note that you're leaving, only messed house and clothes all over. Get back soon before I murder that Senju brat, because I'm sure as hell you're with him? Am I wrong?'' Izuna tried his best not to laugh at his brother and simply answered him:

''I'm in the park, with Tobirama, I knew that you was going to be furious when you get home and call me, that's why I haven't left a note and sorry for the mess, I hope you're not with Hashirama now. _By the way, thank you for ruining my moment, you are the best_.'' Izuna said annoyed the last part.

''I know I'm the best, just hurry up and come home.'' Tobirama was feeling little out of place but Izuna placed one kiss on his cheek and looked at him apologetically. Then the white haired teen took the phone from Izuna.

''Yo, psycho, relax I'll bring Izuna back, he's safe and he doesn't have more time to deal with you now. It was not so nice to hear you, Madara, bye for now.'' And Tobirama hung up the phone and gave it back to Izuna.

''You are crazy, Madara will kill you.'' The raven started to laugh but Tobirama kissed him again. They continued that kiss Madara had interrupted.

''I really like you.'' Tobirama said when they broke the kiss.

''Does that makes us together now? Izuna was little unsure with this but he needed to know.

''I think yes, what are you saying?'' The white haired said with small smile.

''Of course yes.'' Raven haired boy kissed his now boyfriend again. ''I'm really enjoying this but I really need to go if I want to stay alive, Madara will kill me.'' He said and looked right in Tobirama's eyes.

''Okay I'll walk you home.''

They walked hand in hand, ignoring all the glances they received from people, girls and so on. By the end of their walking Tobirama placed his hand over the raven haired boy's waist and they waked like that for awhile. When they reached Izuna's house front door they stood facing one another, hands in hands. Then Tobirama decided to hug the smaller boy.

''I'm glad your brother gave me the phone that night'' he started ''And I'm glad you agreed to go out.'' He leaned a little and kissed him gently. Izuna answered the kiss more passionately and soon it turned into full of passion and hotness kiss.

''_Senju, _put your paws off of my brother and stop doing _that _in front of me, okay?'' Yes, Madara again stopped them.

''Go ask my brother to fuck you and fix you cloudy mood, please.'' Tobirama laughed and kissed his Uchina on the forehead for goodbye. ''Bye, gorgeous, I'll see you tomorrow'' and with that he tightened the hug on the raven haired boy.

''Bye'' Izuna said and hugged him back. ''Don't forget to call me, and even call me that night if you have guts.'' He smiled and saw the white haired boy smiling as well.

''Done with your romance, little bro?'' Madara asked annoyed.

''Leave the poor boy alone for a minute,Maddie'' Hashirama said and pulled him into half-hug. ''By the way congrats, Tobi was talking me about you from the very first night he came to know you. I'm happy for you two. You look good together.'' Hashirama was really good.

''Thank you.'' Izuna smiled to him and get to his bedroom, he needed to process everything.

''So we are together. I'm really with Tobirama'' Izuna whispered to himself and laid on his big bed. He was really happy , _really,really,really happy._

Maddie – I think you have figured out, pet name, coming from Madara. Also known as Maddy? Idk.

_**So, that was. Thank you for reading and really sorry if I'm having too much mistakes.**_


	2. Only this moment

Tobirama woke up early that morning. All night his thoughts were not giving him peace. He almost hadn't sleep. And that's not happening for first time. Almost hole week he was having sleeping troubles. He hasn't got idea why. He was having everything he needed and wanted. He's having an amazing brother and he was and still supports him for everything, well almost everything. The white haired teen is having boyfriend, who really like him and he knew no matter what he's not going to ruin their relationship and thinking of their relationship he remembered that today they are together since seven days. He smiled proudly and decided to get up from the bed and to go make himself a coffee. Going to the kitchen he saw that the lights were on and entering the kitchen he was his brother, Hashirama.

'' Tobi, you are you up this early in Sunday?'' Hashirama asked with little laugh and placed two coffee cups on the plot, obviously one for him and the other one for Tobirama.

''Good morning to you too, Hashi.'' Tobirama was lightly annoyed with his brothers' question but tried his best not to show it. ''I don't know. These days I can't sleep much. What about you?'' he was going to make his coffee but his brother pushed him away.

''Leave the coffees to me. I'll make them, you sit down and just talk to me.'' Hashirama smiled sweetly and brotherly.

''You sound like you want to put poison in my coffee and kill me.'' The albino laughed a little.

''If I wanted to poison you I could make it and still, I can make it anytime I want and not to make it that obvious you know?'' He laughed and continued to make the drinks. ''Actually I can't sleep these days too, maybe is because Madara is too moody that week and I can't make him smile and this is kind of making me upset. I want him to be happy with me and definitely not to feel like my prisoner or something...'' The brown haired man sounded upset, really upset.

''What's new? Madara has always acting like a pms-ing bitch. I'm sure he's happy with you. He's just a bastard and-''

''You were never good at cheering people. Why can't you be nice to 'Dara?'' Tobirama took a breath before talking but he didn't have the chance. '' You know, don't tell me. I just can't understand that fight between you two. Even before you started dating little Izu. Ooh and speaking of him, how're the things going? '' Now his brother sounded full of excitement and placed one coffee cup in front his little brother and took a seat next to Tobirama.

''Everything is okay.'' The white haired boy answered simply and looked at Hashirama.

''Then why you sound so unsure?'' Hashirama hated to see his brother unsure or to have feeling like someone/something is bothering him and he knew that he may help.

''Brother, it's early. We can say that I'm not completely awake, especially at that early hour in the morning. About Izuna, well I think to call him and ask him out, maybe to some place or fancy café?'' Tobirama just wanted that conversation to end soon. He was not one of the most open people while talking about his relationship, unlike his brother he preferred to keep that sort of things for himself.

''I take that as a hint you don't want to talk about your relationship, right? '' Hashirama knew him too well. ''Okay then.'' He smiled nicely and took a small sip from his coffee.

Unlike Tobirama, Izuna had an amazing night sleeps and didn't wanted to get out of his bed but he knew that he have to get up, wash himself and go to run. He wanted to keep himself in good shape. He closed his eyes and thought '_'only five good minutes_.'' And he fall asleep again but not for so long, he was woken up by his brother.

''Izu, have you seen my black t-shirt? I can't find it _ANYWHERE_ in the house and I need it for today.'' When Izuna opened one of his eyes, too lazy to open them both he saw his brother looking at his clothes and throwing them all over the room. ''And by the way, shouldn't you be awake, and running like since 30 minutes? Or you are too lazy to get your *_Madara thought what to say*... _body out of the bed?'' Yeah, Madara knew the best.

''Nii-san, just leave my room and let me sleep five more minutes. And I haven't seen your t-shirt.'' He closed his only one open eye again.

''Izuna what the hell is that?'' Okay, now Izuna remembered that he was having something in his clothes not for Madaras' eyes and he wanted to hide it better but obviously it was too late.

''Don't make me feel awkward, please. You know what it is.'' The smaller raven haired boy was blushing under the blanket.

''Are you having sex with that Senju brat?'' Izuna blushed even more.

''Brother!'' The smaller boy wished he had hidden the condoms last night better. ''And my boyfriend is not brat. He's you boyfriend's brother, please.''

''I don't care what is he to Hashirama, you still haven't answered my question boy.'' Madara sounded dead serious and dangerous. Izuna didn't want to have fight with his brother now or whenever.

''No, I'm not having sex with Tobi, now calm yourself brother.'' He tried his best to sound coolly, like he didn't care, but his cheeks were so red, even Madara couldn't help but to laugh.

''I like your face expressions, okay I believe you, but why do you have condoms in your clothes?'' Madara was sort of laughing.

''Just in case.'' At that moment Izuna got up quickly from his bed and hurried up to the bathroom. ''I'm going to run now, if you excuse me, and by the way your t-shirt is in Hashirama you gave it to him two or three days before.'' Even before Madara could say a thing Izuna was not in his sight.

Izuna went to run in the Park, of course with his phone with music to keep him motivated. Earlier he couldn't find his own running sweatshirt, so he took one of his brothers'. It was huge for him, the length was like 10cm upper from his knees and with that huge sweatshirt he was looking like he was with simply girly black leggings and with his running shoes… He obviously didn't care about the way he looked while running. He ran and ran, like five or four kilometers and by the end he was exhausted, he wanted to sleep, but right now he needed to sit down on the bench beside him in order not to pass out. '_'Maybe this time I overran myself. I ran more than usual._'' He thought. He was just about to switch the now playing song on his phone, but no. The thing rang and he smiled at the name of the person who's calling him.

''Hey babe.'' He felt awesome to hear his boyfriend, Tobirama.

''Hi.'' His breathing was heavy from the running.

''Training much or cheating much, you pretty boy? Tobirama laughed trough the phone and that made Izuna smile ear to ear.

''Why not both at the same time, you know sex is burning calories like crazy?'' Izuna laughed too.

''If you say so I have to believe you. Hey, I'm not calling you about that. Do you want to go out later? Maybe after you take shower from your _thing? _'' The albino asked still laughing a little.

''Sure I want. Why don't you come to my house and after that we can decide where to go?''

''I'm already in your house, unlucky I was greeted by your moody brother and actually he lectured me about that not to take advantage on you and so on. Honestly what's up with him?'' Tobirama was sitting in the Uchihas' garden in the house.

''Oh my God, I'll simply kill him, ha-ha. I'll explain you when I see you. I'll be home like after 10 minutes, love.'' Izuna was sure that he was going to be earlier home but still.

''See you.'' Tobirama hung up the phone and Izuna finally switched the annoying song on his phone.

Going home he thought about so many things and that today the two of them are together since a week and he was happy about that. He hoped that they'll be together for a _reeeeaaaally_ long time. Entering the houses' garden he saw his boyfriend doing something on his phone, looking bored. Izuna of course done something ad Tobirama noticed him, stood up and went right to him.

''Hello gorgeous.'' He hugged him so tightly and he lifted him into the air so that the little boy to wrap his legs just above his waist. He did it and placed his arms on his neck.

''Hey.'' Izuna kissed him sweetly on the lips and when they broke the kiss the raven haired boy placed his forehead on his boyfriends' and looked him right in the eyes, still being in him. ''Babe, you know that you can lift me down, right?''

''I know but I like to touch and have you like that.'' Tobirama kissed the boy on his neck on the right spot. Izuna couldn't help but moan.

''I need to shower.'' Izuna blushed slightly and Tobirama decided to lift him down.

When Izuna had the chance to fully see his boyfriend he felt in awe from the way he was dressed. Simply light blue jeans, brown t-shirt with low V-neck and really nice loose purple sweatshirt which was open to the half. Izuna stared at him and then turned his back to Tobirama and walked to open the door to the house.

''Hey! What was that? Staring at me and turn your back, do I have something on me or what?'' White haired boy sounded offended but Izuna knew that he was doing this on purpose.

''You know that you look stunning.'' Tobirama hugged the boy close to his chest and kissed him on the head. The smaller boy turned around and hugged him with the same tightness.

''You look stunning too. What sweatshirt and leggings look amazing on you and even your smell is not that bad.'' Tobirama laughed and dropped the hug. Izuna hit him playfully on the chest and Tobirama slapped him on the butt.

''Okay. I'm going inside to shower, wanna come too?'' Izuna asked innocently.

''That sounded hot, but I already had shower and with that brother of yours in the house, I don't know.'' Tobirama laughed knowing that he made Izuna blush like crazy.

''I didn't meant it like that. I mean you can come and entertain yourself with something while I'm showering, dressed, prepared and so.'' The raven haired boy had a cute blush and Tobirama placed his arm on his skinny waist and kissed him on the pinky cheek. Izuna smiled happily.

''Okay.''

Izuna went to shower him. It took him more than usual, he knew that this may be far from Tobiramas' liking but still, he wanted to look good. He used different kind of shampoo, shower-gel and things like that. Izuna knew that his boyfriend is not going to notice those things but that didn't stop him. Later he got out of the bathroom and saw Tobirama watching some TV show and drinking coffee.

''What are we watching?'' Izuna asked and sat down on Tobirama's lap. His boyfriend hugged him and buried his nose in Izuna's dark blue bathrobe with hood.

''Just some stupid show. I made myself a coffee, hope there's no problem.'' He talked with still buried nose in him.

''It's okay.'' And Izuna got up from him. Tobirama looked kinda disappointed and then asked him:

''Where are you going? You smell so nice and you're so huggable.''

''I'm going to get dressed and prepared, I can't go like that.'' The smaller boy laughed and went to his room.

Inside the room Izuna found a note.

''_Brother, I went to Hashi's house, I bet Tobirama still think I'm in here. HAHA! I just wanted you to shower __**ALONE**__ and still not to have sex with him. Now, prepare yourself and be wise. Oh and also, I had a talk with that brat about you.''_

Izuna smiled to that note obviously from Madara. It really made him happy and embarrassed. About that '_'talk''_. The raven haired boy opened his wardrobe to find clothes. He knew that he should be fast. Tobirama is waiting too much now. He smiled and took from inside a dark blue t-shirt, again black skinny jeans and he decided to take one of Madaras' big sweatshirts. He took one black, of course. He looked at himself in the mirror and he liked what he saw. With smile he went down and Tobirama was waiting impatiently but he smiled when he saw Izuna.

''You look really cute with your hair down, you know? You should have you hair like that often.'' Tobirama kissed him on the lips really passionately, cupping Izuna's face with his hands. ''I could kiss you all the time.''

''I could kiss you all the time too, but I'll need air, so do you. And for the hair I don't know. I like it more in the low pony-tail, but anyway my hair is kind of fleece, especially my fringe, see?'' Izuna smiled and touched his hair and made his pony-tail.

''Ready to go, Izu?'' To Izuna seemed that his lover had more specific plans than just to go out but he kept that in his mind for now.

''Yeah, but where are we going or is just where we see and like?'' Izuna's curiosity was eating him inside.

''You'll see, babe. '' And with that they excited the house and Tobirama put his arm over Izuna's smaller waist.

So Izuna was right, his boyfriend really had something like a plan. He was happy and curious. Down the way to the place they were talking, kissing and not caring for the people and anything at all. Tobirama looked happy but a bit nervous, God knows why. Going to the place they saw it's closed due to upcoming changes on the inferior inside. Now Tobirama was furious.

''Fuck this shit. That's unfair. Damn it I was planning this since 2 days.'' Izuna felt bad for his boyfriend and the fact that his plans were ruined but then Izuna had an idea which was not bad.

''Tobi, do you want to go back to my house? And before you say a thing about Madara, he's not home. He's with your brother. We will be alone.'' The raven haired boy smiled suggestively.

''Sounds like a plan, but what if _he _comes back? Izuna giggled.

''And so what? Do you know how many times I've heard him and Hashirama scream in pleasure? How many times I've seen them kiss, hug and the list goes on. Even one time in the morning I was hungry and I needed to get to the kitchen through the living room and I saw them naked, cuddling I guess, after sex? I think Madara will bear with you and me in the house.'' Tobirama laughed.

''You killed me with that.'' Yes, he was laughing almost a minute. ''My stomach started to hurt because of you. To be honest, I have seen them not less than you.'' And before the white haired boy had a chance to finish Izuna said:

''So it's decided. My house is then.'' They both smiled and walked hand in hand.

While they were walking again they talked and Izuna has wondering how they always find a topic to talk about? He's happy with that fact. After some walking they reached the house and entered in it. The two boys seated themselves in the living room, in front of the vast TV they had. Izuna decided to sit in his lovers' lap and hug him over the neck.

''Cuddly aren't we?'' The albino smiled sweetly and buried his head in Izuna's neck and placed his arms more comfy around the smaller boy in him.

''Why? Don't you like it?'' The raven haired boy stared for a bit at his lovers' neck and then decided to bite it. It was looking too tempting. He bit sweetly, but hard enough to leave a love mark. Tobirama smiled and changed their positions a little, to kiss Izuna on the lips, with passion and love. They kissed like that for awhile but then Tobirama laid Izuna on the couch, Tobirama on the top of the raven haired boy, kissing him passionately and Izuna answering all these kisses with the same passion. Izuna wrapped his legs around his lover to deepen the kissed but then broke it. ''I took this as a _yes _to my question, right?'' And they kissed again.

''Of course yes. You are so kissable and huggable.'' The two boys began again with their make out session and this time it was about to get hotter. Tobirama started to kiss down to his neck, collarbones and leave love marks with the small bites he was placing from time to time. Izuna was moaning but not too much. He was trying to control himself. He was an Uchiha after all. The black haired boy wanted to kiss his boyfriend and he did so. He needed his lips on his own. He loved Tobiramas' kisses, even adored. He was the boy who can make him lose control in pleasure and happiness. Their kisses became more and more hot, passionate and lustful.

''Don't you think is better to wait only a little bit before taking that step?'' Okay, that shocked Izuna pretty much. Tobirama got up from the top of the boy giving him space to sit.

''Alright.'' He couldn't help but to sound confused and a little sad.

''What's with that face?'' Tobirama didn't want to hurt his feelings, no. Really no. He just wanted the perfect moment for that step. Then he took Izuna and placed the said boy in his lap, hugging him. ''I want you. But I want that moment to be special, really special. I bet that sounds stupid to you but still. It is important for me and I want to make you feel loved and deeply wanted not just lusted. Sorry for disappointing you I didn't meant to.'' The white haired boy took deep breath and looked to Izuna who was smiling.

''I don't know what to say. That's probably the best thing someone has ever said to me. Thank you a lot.'' The black haired boy hugged his lover so tightly with love. ''I want our first time to be special too.'' He smiled weakly.

''This is going to be your first time am I wrong?'' Tobirama asked sudden still hugging the boy.

''Tobi!'' Izuna was blushing hard. ''Don't make me feel awkward, okay? And yes, this is going to be my first time.'' He was embarrassed saying the second part. ''What about you?''

''This is not going to be my first time if you want to know that, but this time is going to be different for me.'' The albino was serious but still spoke with smile.

''What do you mean?'' Izuna was curious.

''It doesn't matter at all. The important thing is that now we are together, alone in the hole house and I love you.'' What? Did Izuna heard right? His heart was going to explode. Tobirama said he loved him? ''What? Did I said something bad or embarrassing?'' He felt Izunas' heart beating more than usual.

''It's just that you said you love me.'' He sounded unsure but extremely happy.

''Yes I really do love you.'' Tobirama laid on the couch making Izuna lay down on his chest and embraced him in sweet hug.

''I love you too.'' Izuna laid down kissing Tobiramas' cheek. ''Do you want to watch some movie or something?''

''What do you have?'' Tobirama asked.

''Well see for yourself.'' Tobirama got up from laying position and went to see the movies. He was seeing all sorts of movies – scary, romantic, drama, thriller, sport movies, horror and so on.

''What kind of movie do you want to watch? There are a lot of sorts, help me a little please.'' Tobirama knew that he was in mood for something like romantic and he was secretly hoping Izuna to say something like that too.

''There is a movie I wanted to watch these days. It's called _''50 First Dates'' _but the movie is romantic-drama and as I have heard it's sort of sad but still cute. Hashirama and Madara watched it not long ago and Hashi said it's good. What do you think?'' Yes! Tobiramas' hopes were heard.

''It's decided then.'' He smiled.

''Okay I'm going to make some tea, coffee for you and I'll take a blanket. You put the movie in the player. Actually you know what to do.'' Izuna said and giggled a little.

He went to make the said drinks, got a blanket and when he came back to the living room everything was ready and his boyfriend was waiting for him on the couch. He smiled at the sight. Izuna placed the cups, sat in his lover, put the blanket over them at Tobirama pushed the start button on the remote control for the movie. He thought that everything was perfect. They cuddled and spoke to each other. Izuna felt kinda sleepy. The warmth of Tobiramas' body was making him feel absolutely comfortable and taking him to sleep. The movie was nice, sad for Izuna, but still he liked it. Tobirama was watching with interest and from time to time squeezing the smaller boy in him, also kissing him. Like all couples do. Not after a long time Tobirama felt that Izunas' breathing had changed. He guessed that the raven haired boy felt asleep. Tobirama hugged him more carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty in him. He was watching the movie, but he felt asleep too and he realized that when he was woken up by someone slamming door.

''What's going on? Haven't I told you not to take advantage on my brother you Senju pervert brat?'' Madara and his brother. What a lovely way to be woken up. Then Tobirama realized that they were both under the blanket and nothing of them was shown except their heads and his neck. He laughed a little but before he had chance to speak Hashirama did.

''Oh Maddie leave the boys alone!'' He tried to calm Madara a little.

''To leave them? Izuna is not moving at all. God knows what your brother did to him and under that blanket if they are naked I'm going to bury that brat alive!'' Tobirama looked disappointed and then woke up Izuna with kiss. '' Don't do that in front of me!''

''Nii-san, stop shouting enjoy the day.'' Izuna was sleepy and so calm unlike his brother.

''Maddie, you heard the boy, now come here.'' Hashirama was calm too, actually only Madara was angry for no reason. Then Tobirama started to get up and Madara saw that they were fully dressed and calmed a bit. ''See, the kids are innocent. Now 'Dara I want you in the bedroom.'' Hashirama smiled so sweetly, put his arm around Madaras' waist and dragged him from the boys to the said room. ''Boys, enjoy your time.'' He smiled again and after saying that he kissed his long haired boyfriend.

''Senju we are not done.'' Madara hissed but then Hashirama closed the door to the living room far from Madaras' liking. '' You Senju are stupid too! Can't you see what's going on?''

''I can see that for the next hours you will be screaming underneath me and I will kiss you all over.'' Hashirama slid his hand from Madara's waist to his clothed butt and grabbed it playfully.

''Stupid Senju. People say that you are so damn good but they don't know what kind of pervert you are.'' And Madara slapped the hand off his butt and they entered the bedroom.

''And the people will never knew, because I'm only yours and you are only mine, right?'' Hashirama pushed a few hairs off Madaras' beautiful face and then kissed him.

''Who knows maybe I need to screw more people and you are not enough Senju.'' Madara wanted to tease him but there was no way for that. The brown haired man took this only as a joke and laid Madara down, started to kiss him and undress him.

''You are a bastard Uchiha but I love you so much and want you only for myself I could never share you and I know that you hate to share, so you could never share me with someone else too. Even the thought of me with someone else is driving you crazy.'' Yes, he had a point. Madara hated to share and something was really driving him crazy and that were the kisses Hashirama was placing on him with every word he was saying. Those kissed were so hot and lustful. Exactly how Madara liked them.

''Shut up and let me undress you, Senju.''

''Eager aren't you?'' Hashirama started to undress himself and soon he was undressed, so was Madara. Soon they were in position body in body.

''Our brothers are too loud.'' Tobirama was pissed with hearing Madara scream and cursing.

''Definitely they are.'' Izuna laughed.

''Izu baby, I think I should be going.'' He looked at Izuna and then he saw him smiling and jumping on him. He lifted him up.

''I'm not letting you go.'' The raven haired boy started to laugh and kissed his lover passionately. Tobirama started to go to the front door still holding Izuna in him. He stopped and kissed him. They started another make out session. ''See you don't want to go neither.'' Izuna smiled.

''Yes, that's completely true, but I really have to go. Tomorrow we're both having school and things.'' Tobirama explained sweetly. ''I'll see you maybe tomorrow if we have time.'' He kissed him again and lifted Izuna down. Izuna was still hugging him and kissing his neck. Tobirama thought how much he loved that boy. He smiled and felt the smaller boy letting him go.

''Nice. I'm looking forward for tomorrow then.'' Izuna was smiling to him happily and they kissed again for goodbye.

Going home Tobirama thought that soon he wanted to make love with Izuna. He wanted the perfect moment and he had an idea how to make it. He smiled and put out his player and headphones. He wanted to listen to music. It helped him planning important things and events. The white haired boy chooses the song he wanted to listen.

"_Honestly, what will become __of__ me__  
__Don't like reality__  
__It's way too clear to me__  
__But really life is dandy__  
__We are what we don't see__  
__Miss everything daydreaming___

_Flames to dust__  
__Lovers to friends__  
__Why do all good things come to an end__?''_

Tobirama loved that song. When he got home he was still listening to the song. Maybe he was going to listen it all night. He laid on his bed, sort of tired. After awhile he prepared his things for school tomorrow and again he laid. That time he soon felt asleep.

After Tobirama left his house Izuna was forced to listen to the screams and all those noises happening during sex. He got really annoyed and decided to listen to music and avoiding the noises. Izuna was happy for his brother that he is happy with Hashirama and have strong and reliable bond with him. Hashirama according to Izuna was awesome man who was always trying to make his brother happy and feel loved. It was another thing that Madara was too proud to admit he couldn't last long without his boyfriend. Izuna smiled to his thoughts and then they landed to his own boyfriend. The raven haired boy was absolutely happy that today they said to themselves that they loved each other. He was planning to tell him that soon. Izuna listened to the song which was in his ears and he thought that it suited his mood and the melody was nice.

'' _Only this moment__  
__Holds us together__  
__Lost in confusion__  
__Feelings are out there__  
__Scared of devotion__  
__Doubting intentions__  
__Deep down inside I know our love will die___

_Stay or forever go__  
__Play or you'll never know__  
__What heaven decided__  
__You can't deny it's__  
__All you've been waiting for__''_

Then he thought that the lyrics are kinda sad, but still the song was good and it was definitely helping him ignore the screams from Madaras' room. Izuna thought to prepare his things for tomorrow but he was too lazy to do it, so he decided that in the morning he will get up earlier to prepare them. He was again sleepy and drowned in thoughts. He made tea for himself, took a book started to read it and hope to fall asleep soon. He was still listening to music and he was counting the hours till he is having again chance to see his lover.

_**Hope you like it. Feel free to review, share opinion and ideas with me. Thank you for reading. ^^ **_


	3. I'll follow you

**Hey, first of all I want to apologies for the late update. This month I'm traveling A LOT. From Germany to Bulgaria, back to Germany and yes. I almost had no time for nothing. Sorry people, here's the third chapter, enjoy. : ) **

It had been few days since Izuna saw his boyfriend and that was freaking him out. He needed Tobirama. The black haired boy was having an awful days and nobody was able to make him smile. Not even his beloved big brother and Hashirama. Izuna was like in deep-black emotional hole with no exit. He was sad almost all the time and confused about his relationship. Izuna knew that he felt in love with the white haired Senju but he was wondering is Tobirama happy too? Is Izuna all that Tobirama needed and wanted? Yes, Izuna was asking himself all those questions all alone in his room ignoring everyone near him. He was having his headphones in his ears and keeps listening to sad depressive songs. Izuna just was feeling this way. Sad and hopeless. He was again drowned in thoughts until someone put away his left headphone from his ear.

''Izu, I'm really worried about you. If you don't talk to me or someone I will have to force you to visit doctor. Seriously, Izu, I love you but I can't stand seeing you like that.'' When Izuna looked up he saw really sad and worried Madara. His eye bags were even bigger than usual. Izuna felt guilty.

''Brother, everything is okay. There's nothing to worry about.'' And he tried his best to fake a smile.

''Sure, I believe you. Stop fooling me, is it related with that Senju brat? I'm going to bury him alive if he's the reason why my brother looks like a shit.'' The older Uchiha got angry with that.

''Madara, no.. It's just that, you know I haven't seen Tobi in awhile and I miss him, but I'm worried does he feel the same way for me and so on. That's kinda making me sad and I'm over-thinking every little detail.'' Izuna explained with much sadness in his words and his eyes were starting to get water-fully. He couldn't help but let one tear run down to his cheek and fall down in his sweatshirt.

''Baka.'' Madara smiled a little '' Hashirama had told me that his brother is talking for you all the time and he is having the same worries. Why are you two making your relationship so damn complicated?'' He laughed.

''Really, nii-san?'' The smaller Uchiha asked with hope and felt Madara wrap his arms around his small waist and placing his head on his shoulder.

''Yes, that's what Hashirama told me. I bet he's not lying. He's too generous to lie for thing like that. Why don't you go out with Tobirama and talk about that?'' The oldest one asked not so concentrated but still paying attention.

''I don't know. I want to give him enough space in order not to scare him or push him away from me.'' Izuna answered honestly.

''I think that you should push him up.'' Izuna looked confused, but then Madara continued ''Against a wall and talk dirty to him.'' Madara knew that this will make his smaller brother blush like crazy.

''MADARA! You are awful.'' Izuna was red like a tomato, really embarrassed and feeling so awkward. Madara laughed and let his brother from the hug they were in.

''Thank you, but I still think you should totally do it.'' Madara just walked out of Izuna's bedroom and closed the before the smaller could say something.

Poor Izuna was blushing like crazy but when he tough about Madara's idea more carefully it seemed good idea to him now. He just had to think how to make it real soon without stepping on his pride.

Those few days were so damn hard for the white haired boy. He was having extra practices with his team and by his own. He was pushing himself to his limits to look good for himself, for a popular boy and most important for his boyfriend Izuna. Thinking about his little Uchiha Tobirama remembered that he haven't seen him soon and missed him. He frowned and went to the bathroom for a shower. Tobirama loved to shower and think about his life under the shower. He thought that when he was showering and thinking his best ideas were coming exactly then. He smiled and took his clothes off of himself. He found bathrobe, put it on him and went to the bathroom. Opening the door he saw his brother brush his long brown hair. He was having difficulties judging by his face. Hashirama was about to throw his hair-brusher but then saw his baby brother by the door looking with smile near to laugh.

''Yo, Tobi, wanna help me?'' Hashirama asked with so sweet smile that no one could resist.

''Only this time, aniki.'' Hashirama handed the hair-brusher to his brother and sat down on the edge of the bath and put his all hair on his back.

''Hashi, that's like A LOT of hair you know? You don't you cut it?'' Tobirama started to make way up-down to Hashirama's long gorgeous hair. Tobirama was thinking what he is going to look with that long hair. He just felt stupid and stop thinking about that.

''You crazy? I love my hair. Madara loves it too. It's one of the best things in me. I know you're jealous don't worry.'' Hashi just laughed and continued again '' What's up with Izuna. I haven't heard him anytime soon?''

''Yes, I guess he is okay.'' The white haired looked down. ''I haven't seen or talked to him these days too and he haven't called me.'' There was sadness in Tobirama's words and Hashirama felt that perfectly.

''Do you want an advice from me, brother?'' The brown haired man smiled brightly and looked up in Tobirama's tired face.

''Say it.'' So simple answer from the little Senju.

''Well, the Uchiha's are kinda dangerous creatures. They are never going to step on their pride. They will wait until we make the first step and show our love to them. At that time they are going to be over depressed and over re-thing the relationship, the situation and so on. They are thinking that they are giving us _''space not to push us away'' _and over-think about do we love them and are they good enough. You better do something for the little Izuna or he's going to think that soon you're going to broke up with him.'' Tobirama looked surprised at the fact how his brother knew those things.

''Thanks, Hashirama but I'm not so sure.'' The albino felt kinda awkward about that.

''Believe me. I've been dating Madara long enough to know everything about an Uchiha and Izuna is not different. Just go to the little boy and be with him. Make yourselves happy.'' Hashirama smiled and got up, took his hair-blusher, thanked to his brother for his help and left the bathroom.

While showering Tobirama though mainly about his relationship and he decided that when he got out from the bathroom he's going to Izuna. He loved the boy too much to lose him. Tobirama missed, wanted and loved his little raven haired Uchiha. He would love to hug him, tease him and so on, and on.

He got out from the shower and washed his face. Damn, he was so tired. He dressed himself with the first dry and clean clothes he saw. Light blue sweatpants, white tank top and blue sweatshirt. He doesn't called Izuna or messaged him. Tobirama was planning to surprise him. When he was tying his ties to his classic blue Converse he felt his brother's gaze on him and when Tobirama looked up he saw one smiled Hashirama ear to ear.

''So you are going to Izuna's right?'' Hashirama asked carefully and happily.

''Yes. I'll be back later, so don't worry.'' Tobirama was ready with his ties and got up. He said goodbye and hit the road to the Uchihas house.

Izuna was watching TV and drinking tea alone since his brother was to the Shop Market. He was feeling way much better but still. He was sad. Izuna felt like crying but he was interrupted by the door-bell ring. The raven haired thought that it was Madara, too lazy to open the door by himself or to find his keys. Going to open the door he stopped for a second in front a mirror. Only to see himself dressed almost all in black, except his T-shirt which was dark-wine-red. He hurried to open the door still fighting not to let his tears. Izuna opened the door and he was shocked to see his boyfriend standing there, smiling softly and saying something. The raven was absolutely shocked, he 100% didn't expect to see Tobirama soon. So he just stood there watching and let Tobirama hug his thin body. He answered the hug and wrapped his arms around Tobirama's neck whispering softly.

''Tobi… What are you doing here?'' He was now crying. He was still sad and happy at the same time. He didn't let go of Tobirama, so he just lifted up the boy and closed the door after he entered. He was about to keep walking but-

''Tobi, shoes.''

''Sorry.'' He put the boy down and sat to took off his shoes.

''So, what are you doing here?'' Izuna tried his best not to show anymore weaknesses. He was looking down at the floor and waiting for an answer.

''I haven't seen you days! Is normal to miss the boy that's making me happy, isn't it? The white haired boy had to make sure that he didn't looked or sounded exhausted. He looked up and saw Izuna's face and his face was red and the smaller boy had tear on his cheek. Tobirama got up and hugged the Uchiha so tightly, so he almost could breathe. ''I'm really sorry I haven't called or met you these days.. The trainer had no mercy for me and my team. I was also doing some practices by myself, so I spent most of the time only training, sleeping-'' he let go a little of the smaller boy but still holding him. ''- You were haunting my mind all the time. I didn't want you to be disappointed from me. I'm sorry I should have told you.'' Izuna switched they position so now they were facing each other.

''You don't have to push yourself like that. If you don't know you are perfect already. '' Izuna hugged back the taller boy. ''By the way, there is nothing to be sorry about. It's my fallout too. So, I'm sorry too.'' And he buried his head in Tobirama's chest.

''Izu, baby, don't cry again please.'' Yes, the albino started to feel sad too.

''You fool, I'm not crying and you ruined the moment.'' Izuna laughed a little. ''Want to enter fully the house or rather stay here, in the dress hall?'' Tobirama laughed too and opened the door in front them two.

''After you.'' He smiled and waited for the black haired to go in front of him.

''Nice way to watch my ass secretly.'' Izuna tried to sound offended, but that didn't work at all.

''Naah, no need to do that, especially when I can fully have you.'' The albino grabbed Izuna's butt and squeezed it playfully.

''Oh? Is that so?'' Izuna thought about his bigger brother words and decided to actually use them so he made his boyfriend let go of his butt and then kissed him and pinned him to the closest wall or door, he didn't looked. Tobirama didn't wasted time and answered the kiss, but he didn't liked to be the one pinned to the wall so he turned somehow and made Izuna's back being on the wall. The smaller boy moaned softly and Tobirama smirked into his lips. They broke the kiss but Tobirama wanted more and he kissed his Uchiha again, this time more passionate. Izuna loved to kiss with Tobirama, so when he felt tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth he easily gave it. Their tongues met and at first they were fighting for dominance, as usual the white haired won and Izuna gave up and enjoyed the hot kiss they were having. Tobirama decided to deepen the kiss and pulled Izuna by the waist closer to him. Izuna felt turned on but broke the kiss and looked at his boyfriend.

'' Why did you do that?'' Tobirama was confused he felt the need in Izuna and everything.

''You need to rest and remember what you told me? That you wanted the perfect moment? Oh well. Now is definitely not the moment. You are really tired, like you haven't rested in years and I'm not in my best mood. Let's have tea and just be together?'' Izuna was calm but slightly sad, Tobirama tough.

''Coffee.'' Izuna laughed and hugged him gently.

''As you wish.'' Tobirama smiled and toughed that he was about to ruin what he wanted if Izuna hadn't stopped him. He really wanted the perfect moment for their first time and he was glad that they stopped at time.

They went in the kitchen, Izuna making tea for himself and coffee for the albino. They talked and they were both whining for those days they haven't met. For sure those days were not the brightest nor for Tobirama, neither for Izuna. After telling all the details and things to Izuna about Tobirama's team, trainer and practices the raven was shocked. Why did his boyfriend have to do all those things? Now he could answer himself why Tobirama was that exhausted and having those terrible eye-bags. Izuna felt bad for his boyfriend. He wanted to make him relax and not to think about anything. For awhile he toughed how to make it happen but then he got an idea.

''Hey, Tobi, do you know what time it is?''

''No, what time it is?'' Izuna giggled and searched for his phone to see the time. ''Oh, well. It's late-late-afternoon. What are we going to do after finishing the drinks?'' He smiled softly.

''Haha, it looks like you already have a plan, so care to share it with me?'' The white haired boy looked to his Uchiha and returned the smile.

''Um, yes, sort of. 'Wanna go to the living room and watch a movie? With biscuits, chips and popcorn? And of course me? '' Izuna laughed a little and went to it sit in Tobirama's lap.

''Naa, everything sounds good except the last part of the suggestion.'' He laughed and put his arms around the Uchiha and saw the other's boy face and it was with deep-fake-frown. Then he kissed Izuna's cheek, got up and lifted Izuna up with him. ''To the living room, right?'' Tobirama' mind was taken by his boyfriend beautifulness. The other boy had his cheeks a little pink, his hair was as usual in low-loose-ponytail and his eyes were shining in deep shade of black. Tobirama couldn't help but to kiss the boy. Izuna of course kissed back. Tobirama was walking to the living room with Izuna in his arms and kissing. When they entered the living room they had broken the kiss and Izuna was kissing Tobirama's neck but suddenly he let go of Izuna and the boy almost fall down on his butt.

''What the heck?'' And then Izuna saw his brother and Hashirama kissing passionately. The two of them haven't felt their smaller brothers and Tobirama made a loud sound to let them know that they are no longer alone in the room. Madara first heard the sound and quickly got up from Hashirama.

''In all of the house you two decided to go in that very room. Senju I bet it was your idea, you little brat.'' Madara was kind of embarrassed and now annoyed because of the white haired boy. Madara doesn't care if Izuna was interrupted them but the Senju.. He doesn't know why but the two of them were completely never on good terms. Too bad that they were seeing themselves way too often for their liking.

''Actually nii-san, it was my idea, but now when we saw that the living room is taken we're going to my room.'' Izuna hurried to get out of the room but Madara hissed angrily.

''To your room? _**Your room?**_ Madara asked pissed.

''Maddie, you heard the kids, now let them have their fun. Izuna laughed, Tobirama looked to the floor and Hashirama smiled brightly. ''You kids go, I'll deal with Maddie. Have fun.'' Hashirama got up from his seat and went to the place when was Madara. The brown haired man placed his arm on the other's waist and pulled him closer to him, then they kissed and Madara pushed him away for a while.

''Senju, I warned you something. Watch out or I'll simply kill you.'' He looked to Tobirama and sent the poor boy one of his death-glares.

''Madara, shut the fuck up.'' He said that in ''pff-ed'' way. ''Hashi, please keep his mouth busy, so he can't speak to me.'' And the albino turned his back to all. He grabbed Izuna's hand gently and Izuna said bye to his brother and Hashirama.

''That spoiled brat! One day I'll definitely kill him.'' Madara was angry. Really angry.

''Maddie, babe, my brother had rough days. Full with practices and team-work. He's so very tired and need his rest. He hates you too, don't worry. When he's better he will tease you even more.'' Hashirama explained with smile.

''What's so funny Senju? I honestly don't care. Izuna had bad days too but he's not an annoying piece of shit like-'' Madara was interrupted with kiss and one more and more. He couldn't have the chance to finish.

''Please, leave Tobi alone.'' There was sadness and Madara felt guilty. NO! He was an Uchiha. He had no mercy. Especially for the white haired Senju but in the end he said nothing more and let himself being kissed, hugged and so on by his brown-haired boyfriend.

Tobirama and Izuna entered the raven's bedroom. Luckily his bedroom had TV and player and easily said things they needed _(technological way). _Tobirama laid in Izuna's bed. The smaller boy was looking for something.

''Izu, please come here and lay with me.'' Tobirama said and patted place next to him. Izuna looked and saw how extremely the albino looked. He just nodded and laid next to him.

''Tobi. Don't over-practice more.'' He tried to sound cool but his voice broke and sounded very quiet, sad and worried. Tobirama hugged the boy and pressed him to his chest. The black haired boy cuddled in him and kissed his neck lovingly.

''Okay.'' The albino leaned and kissed Izuna's lips softly, he returned with the same softness.

Not long after that they became quiet, really quiet.

''Tobi do you want blanket?'' Izuna didn't had an answer. He moved carefully, not wanting to wake his beloved boyfriend. He put a blanket over them and cuddled again in Tobirama. He moved a little and Izuna realized that he woke him up.

''You know that I love you, right?'' Tobirama whispered in his ear. Izuna felt the hot breath and answered:

''I love you too, Tobi. Now sleep.'' The white haired boy felt asleep again and Izuna decided to make a call to Hashirama that this night Tobirama is not going back home.

Hashirama didn't minded at all. He was really happy for the happiness they two had. Sometimes Hashirama wished Madara was cuddly type and let him be all sweet and lovely with him and not blocking almost every sweet thing that he was making and even returning it. When Izuna told the brown haired men the details they hung up the phones. Izuna got back to sleep with the Senju. The raven was now happy. He had the boy he loved next to him, cuddling him. He told him that he loves him and he was so good with him. Izuna smiled and pressed his head deeper in Tobirama's chest. Really, he was lucky boy. He tough of so many things and he was playing one song in his head he sang it in whisper.:

''He'll show me the way there. I can see the light but in the darkness. I'll follow you''

Soon he felt asleep in Tobirama's arms and he was feeling like in heaven.

**Thank you all for the readings and the really sweet reviews you are giving me. Also thanks for the support. : )) I hope that you will keep continue reading and giving me reviews I really appreciate them. They are my motivation to keep writing. I'm sorry if I'm having too much mistakes. I'll be glad if you leave your comment, opinion and suggestions. You people are the best, again thanks. Hope you like it. While writing this chapter I was listening to one song on replay, it kinda gave me motivation. It's called '**'Nero – In the past**'' Till next time. ^-^**


	4. Will you still love me?

**It's yaoi, so if you don't like yaoi, don't read. **

**Yaoi = Boy and boy in romantic, sexual relationship.**

**For the rest, please enjoy. : )**

_-Break-line here.-_

''Honestly how can you listen to one song like that without getting pissed from it and even listen it again and again? You babe, are crazy.'' Tobirama asked with pure curiosity.

'' I'm crazy but you like it, and how is possible for someone to get pissed by that song? It's just too awesome. Haven't you felt the same with song you like?'' Izuna answered cheerfully and ran forward.

They were out in the park. Originally they were running together, but looked from a different point of view, Izuna was running and Tobirama was complaining that he hated to run and he was only distracting Izuna from his running session with random hugs and light kisses. Izuna didn't minded. He loved being kissed, but he wanted to fulfill his marathon and being in good shape.

''That song is completely annoying, by the way I'm so done with running. I'll just keep company to that attractive bench and wait till you're finished with your running thing, okay?'' Izuna was so close to him, Tobirama grabbed Izuna's thin waist and turned the boy to face him.

''Tobi, you are giving up too easily and be carefull with that bench, I may get jealous.'' The black haired boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend neck. ''Don't say anything about the song.''

''Yeah, yeah, sure.'' The albino kissed Izuna passionately, Izuna slid his hands to the white haired and the kiss was about to get hotter but Izuna pushed away, got free from his hot boyfriend and turned his back to him, running. ''You little tease I'll kill you for that!'' He shouted playfully and heard Izuna laughing.

Tobirama was looking at Izuna while the boy ran and getting all sweaty and rest-needy. The albino tough how handsome his boyfriend really is. The next minute he smiled evilly because the sweatshirt Izuna was wearing belonged to him and it was like four or five sizes bigger for him. It was light grey with black small text on it, matching his running shoes and the skinny black leggings that the raven was wearing. The leggings expressed perfectly his long thin legs, he was hot as hell.

After thirty minutes Izuna was done with his running and sat tired on the bench next to Tobirama. Izuna looked up to his reddish eyes and cuddled in him, putting his legs on the bench and placing them across Tobirama's lap. Tobirama smiled.

''I rather you sit in my lap, you know.''

Izuna quickly moved and sat in Tobirama's lap. ''As you wish.'' Izuna kissed his cheek.

They cuddled and kissed in the middle of the park, shamelessly. There were people passing in front of them watching the couple weirdly but not saying thing to them. Some of the girls passing though them whispering silently things like _''Oh Gee, look, It's Tobirama.'' ; '' I still don't know with who is he'' '' Who do you think it is, I'm dying to know.'' _

Yeah, their relationship was shown but for the most of the people was unknown the fact that Tobirama was with a boy. Even if they were walking and being almost everywhere together for most of the people Tobirama's partner was still mystery. It's not that Izuna is not popular, no. He was an Uchiha, everyone knew the Uchiha family. Beautiful, dirty rich. The Uchiha name itself means popularity, causing fear and amazement, perfection too. They were highly respected no matter what. They were famous for their mercilessness, Madara's fault. There was that one time when some girls were behind Madara commenting how handsome he is and how they wanted to be his _girl_, even one of them said that she would not have rejected to be _one _of _his girls._ Then he stopped walking and faced all of them, evilly-judging them with eyes and then saying that he fucked only with boys, then he had smirked and told them if they wanted a piece of him. They were shocked and left them speechless. He was rejecting everyone who's trying to speak to him. The Uchiha's were calm. Beautiful-drop-dead.

Of course the Senju's were on the top too. They were warm hearted, smiling all the time, helpful and not rejecting anyone. They respected all their fans, helping and trying to protect the people in need. Hashirama, the more opened one, always comforting people crying on his shoulder. On the other hand Tobirama, the pushy-popular-good-looking guy, still kind with people but making them want him more and more and then almost reject them. Almost because he was rejecting them with kindness and little flirt, never cutting their wings fully. They were rich and beautiful, too. Wanted not less than the Uchihas. Both of the Senjus and Uchihas were highly respected and wanted.

_-Break-line here.-_

''Babe, it's almost lunch time, you hungry? We're here in that park since 7am and now it's 11am. I don't know for you, but my stomach is about to make a symphony from hungry noises. '' Tobirama said with smile and petted his abs.

''Naaah, and from what you got all that tired and hungry? I was the one running, you was only sitting on the bench and later hug, kiss and talk with me. You Mr. Senju are lazy-ass.'' Izuna jumped from his boyfriend and ran forward jokingly, but Tobirama got up and went after him. He catches the smaller boy, pressed him close to his chest and mumbled in his hair seductively. ;

''I'll show you who's lazy-ass Uchiha.'' He picked up the boy roughly, Izuna wrapped his legs around Tobirama's waist and put his arms around his neck. They stared into each other eyes and then Tobirama couldn't hold himself from not kissing the smaller boy. Izuna answered the kiss with much passion than Tobirama expected. The black haired boy tightened his hold on Tobirama's neck and their kiss became so hot, maybe too hot for public place in the middle of park.

''Izuna, there is a place for that sort of things and it's called bedroom, you should know.''

Izuna felt his cheeks heating up, he let go of the white haired boy and he fully let go of him. Izuna knew that deep nice sounding voice, so he turned to face the person and smiled so brightly.

''I can't believe I'm seeing you here, it's been years since I last saw you. I'm so happy!'' Izuna jumped on the person and hugged him. The person giggled and returned the hug gently. ''Were have you been all that time, you still look the same?! Always that pretty and like you just exited from some fashion magazine cover.'' Izuna didn't let go of the person and Tobirama felt really unneeded, he felt out of place and very awkward but didn't showed that. He was looking the person that Izuna was hugging from head to toe. He had to admit that the person really looked good, very good.

The person let go of Izuna and faced Tobirama. ''I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you. Itachi Uchiha, to your services.'' He smiled a little and put his gloved hand.

''Tobirama Senju.'' _'So he's sibling, an Uchiha' _he tough and took Itachi's hand. ''It's nice to meet you. I think I have seen you before, haven't I?'' He was polite, but he was looking with ice-cold-eyes.

''Aah, yes. I think before three or two days? When I was in your school to take my brother and he was in your football practice to watch his boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, right?'' Itachi was always concentrated on everything around him, he was the perfect genius. He smiled to the Senju.

''Yep. That's what I meant.'' The white haired boy doesn't said more.

''Ooi, so Sasuke is here too? How's he? I think we have much to talk Itachi-nii.'' Izuna smiled and took Tobirama's hand in his own. ''Have you told aniki that you're here? Please, come to dinner tonight with Sasuke.'' He suggested and saw Itachi thinking.

''Okay, we will come. Warn Madara that we're coming, please. I can't stand his mood changes, angry faces and so on.'' Itachi said with small smile, twisting his long black ponytail with his long fingers.

''Hahaha, I take that like you're not a fan of Madara?'' Tobirama laughed.

''Um, no, it's not like that. Only his moods. Okay, so see you tonight little Izu, right?'' Itachi answered simply and hugged gently the boy for goodbye. ''Goodbye, Tobirama. It was pleasure to meet you.'' And he was gone.

''So, other Uchuha, huh, who's he actually?'' Tobirama was curious about the Uchiha he just met.

''Itachi-nii is one of the most respected in our family. He's so young and earned a lot of success. He and his brother left years ago, right after their parents were brutally killed.'' Izuna didn't know the full story, just details.

''I see. So, I'm still hungry and have to make you pay for calling me lazy-ass.'' The white haired Senju smiled coolly.

''Nooo, what am I gonna doo?'' He was sarcastic and put his hands on his cheeks faking fear. ''The big lazy-ass Senju is going to make me pay, oh no, I should ruuun.'' He was laughing almost hysterically while running slow.

''You just wait.'' Tobirama was laughing too.

''Yees, of course I should wait. After all you are a big lazy-a-'' He was cut off with kiss.

''Don't say more.'' Tobirama was laughing into their lips, Izuna too. The smaller boy hugged his boyfriend's waist, put his head on Tobirama's chest and continued to laugh. Tobirama was laughing too.

After two minutes of laugh Tobirama decided to pick up his Uchiha and take him to a place with really much threes, it can be said that it was a forest near the park. Izuna didn't say a thing. He was enjoying too much being carried by his boyfriend. Tobirama entered deeper in the forest-like place. The trees were awesome colored, because, well it was late-late autumn. The raven was still carried and he pointed one tree he liked.

Tobirama gently pushed Izuna to the said tree. At first he kissed him really sweet and carefully. Izuna liked that a lot. He returned the kiss. When they broke the kiss Tobirama started to kiss the smaller boy neck, he kissed all over his neck trying to find his sweet spot. He kissed at one more place and then Izuna moaned. Tobirama smirked and bit softly to the spot causing the black haired to moan one more time. He kissed that spot again and then Izuna cupped Tobirama's face and kissed his lips. Tobirama answered the kiss and licking Izuna's lower lip, asking for permission to make the kiss more heated-up. Izuna opened his lips and their tongues met. That kiss became more and more hot. Izuna slid his hands to Tobirama's chest, he broke the kiss, moaning when he felt Tobirama's hands on his butt. He placed his head on the albino's shoulder, exposing his neck. Tobirama didn't miss the chance and licked his neck and placed a few kisses.

''Is that forest safe? I mean from people passing by?'' Izuna whispered in Tobirama's ear hotly.

''It is, why?'' He had an idea why his boyfriend was asking, but he wanted to make sure.

''Because I want you to take me, now and here.'' He whispered again.

Tobirama moved gently and switched their positions. Now Tobirama's back was pressed against the tree and Izuna was in front of him, kissing his neck with soft kisses. The white haired boy hugged his boyfriend and picked him up. Izuna quickly wrapped his legs around his boy.

Tobirama sat down, with Izuna in him and kissed him with so hot and passionately. Then he started to play with his sweatshirt on Izuna and it was pretty obviously that he wanted to take it off from his body. Izuna smiled and putted his arms up. It was quickly taken off, and then the Senju started to touch the smaller boy's body with soft touches with one hand, his other hand was on his wrist. Izuna moaned and placed his hands on his sweatshirt. Tobirama kept touching him and placing random kissed at the right places and hold him strong with the other hand. Izuna let go of his sweatshirt. His hand slid up to Tobirama's neck and with his other hand he was running his fingers through the soft white hair. Tobirama's breath hitched. The hand that was not holding onto Izuna's waist, trailed down to Izuna's side, over to the small of his back, touching the bare skin upon his leggings.

Yes, it was finally happening. Their first time. Izuna was waiting for that moment.

''Please..`` Tobirama mumbled against Izuna's lips. ''Tell me if you want me to stop.''

''I love it.'' Izuna said and kissed Tobirama passionately and tangled his both hands in Tobirama's hair.

Izuna started to move in Tobirama's lap without noticing it, it was too naturally. The white haired boy encircled Izuna's waist and pulled him even closer. Pressing their bodies together at the same time as he thrust upwards. That made Izuna moan like crazy. Tobirama liked that a lot and started to kiss his neck, wanting more moans caused because of him. Izuna leaned his head back, allowing Tobirama to kiss and suck his neck easier. He moaned noisier as one of Tobirama's bites felt too good.

''Oh God, Tobi'' Izuna whispered and moaned again as he felt his boyfriend's hands on his butt.

Tobirama moved to side, rolling over, pushing Izuna laying down on the grass and leafs, laying himself between Izuna's legs. When Izuna looked at his boyfriend's eyes he saw that look that was inner-screaming that he wanted Izuna like crazy.

''I love you, babe'' He whispered silently.

Izuna didn't had time to answer as his boyfriend caught his lips in one more heat-filed kiss. Then Tobirama took his own sweatshirt and pressed his body into Izuna's hot one. The white haired boy felt fully-hard Izuna, looked at his face and saw embarrassment. Tobirama kissed his Uchiha and started to play with the hem of Izuna's leggings. He looked one more time in his eyes asking for fully permission to continue.

''Stop tease me, just do it already Tobi.'' Izuna laughed shyly.

''As you wish.''

With that Tobirama slid his own sweatpants, kissed Izuna and took off his leggings too. He kicked the clothes near them, hand-away-distance, they were in forest after all. Izuna lay again on the grass and leafs, spreading his legs seductively. Tobirama liked that a lot. He positioned himself in between Izuna's legs and kissed him lovingly.

''Babe, there is some difficulties.'' Izuna looked in Tobirama's eyes with annoyed his black ones, inner saying 'you-must-be-kidding-me' look. ''There is no condom and lubrication.''

Izuna started to laugh and pushed Tobirama off of him, then went to 'his Tobirama' sweatshirt and pulled one condom. ''You didn't knew you had this one in your pocket to 'my' sweatshirt? And for the other one, well, we can always use saliva.'' He smiled and sat In Tobirama's lap.

''Honestly, no, I didn't knew.'' He said nothing more as he rolled and returned to their previous position, with Tobirama on top.

''It's going to hurt in the beginning, but soon the pain will turn into pleasure.'' He tilted Izuna's head up and gave him another kiss. Izuna moaned into his mouth as Tobirama pulled back and quickly opened the condom, putting on himself.

Izuna tough that this was, finally. He closed his eyes, little nervous, still he had sex so many times, but he never bottomed to someone. Little nervous, no! He was really nervous.

''Look at me and put those beautiful legs of yours around me.'' Izuna nodded and did as he was told, wrapping his legs around Tobirama's hips. Leaning over him, Tobirama grabbed his erection and put it against Izuna's entrance. Izuna's hands shot up, grabbing Tobirama's shoulders.

''I know it's going to be painful in the beginning, just relax.''

How was possible for Izuna to relax, Goddamnit. Izuna felt how Tobirama filled him more and more, at least there was no pain. Tobirama stopped, he was all the way. He stayed in that position for awhile, just trailing his hot breath over Izuna's neck.

''Tobi, move already '' He was about to say something more but he was cut off as Tobirama pulled out and pushed in again. Izuna dig his nails into Tobirama's back.

Tobirama smiled and started to thrust in and out. Izuna was screaming and moaning shamelessly, like they were nowhere to be seen. Soon, the pain was gone and everything that Izuna felt was full pleasure. He kept moaning and dig his nails in his boyfriend. His tights tightened over Tobirama's hips. He liked how's like to be above him. They shared a few kisses.

Tobirama was about to come as he screamed Izuna's name. He thrust more energetically and came with breathless scream, his head falling back. Tobirama had come inside of him, Izuna didn't minded at all. He loved what he felt. Soon he came too, screaming his beloved boyfriend's name. He closed his eyes, there was no way he could keep them open. He felt Tobirama pull out. He rolled out of Izuna and laid next to him, breathing heavy.

''That was the best sex I've ever had. Thank you.'' He sit down, back pressed into the tree and took Izuna in his lap. Then he cupped Izuna's face and kissed him, then slapped his ass. ''Wanna get dressed up and go to your place to get cleaned and relax a bit?''

''Can you carry me home?'' Izuna looked up to Tobirama's eyes, exhaustedly, then got up and gave their clothes.

''Of course I can.''

_-Break-line here.-_

After they got all dressed up, Tobirama took his Uchiha in his arms, smiling to him and blowing playfully in his face. Izuna laughing and wrapping his one arm around Tobirama's neck. They received a lot of stares, since Izuna had decided to put the sweatshirt hood on his head, while the sun was up and the weather was warm. Not much people recognized him as a boy because of his perfect long legs, the way he was carried by muscular-tall boy and his black long ponytail showing under the hood.

When they arrived in front of the Uchihas house Tobirama was about to put Izuna down.

''Don't let me go.'' He said quietly against Tobirama's clothed chest.

''I won't let you go.'' Then Tobirama knocked on the front door. Of course Madara opened and in shock he jumped.

''Baby brother, are you alright? Senju I'll fucking kill you, what have you done to him? What's that smell by the way? Senju, you brat, are _**SO DEAD.**_''

''Aniki, Tobi had done nothing but carry me home.'' Izuna started to explain.

''I called you like 50 times, where were you? To the moon?'' The smaller Uchiha started to giggle at his brother over-protective form.

''Sorry, we were in the park.'' Madara hissed angry and still worried.

''Oh God, don't tell me you did it in the park.'' Oookaay, that was awkward both for the Senju and the smaller Uchiha.

''Brother, we are going to shower.'' Izuna grabbed Tobirama by the hand, red like tomato and wanting to hide more than ever.

''Together? HAHAHAHA, no.''

''ANIKI!''Izuna blushed, wanting to disappear.

''Don't aniki me-''

''Oooh Maddie. It's obvious that they are together since much time, more than obvious that they had sex not long ago and want only to rest. Little Izu gave himself to Tobi, so did my brother to him, why don't you let their relationship just be and go with me?'' God bless Hashirama. The brown haired man was always the guardian-angel to Izuna. How he loved him.

''Stupid Senju, shut the fuck up you don't understand.'' Madara was grabbed by the waist and gently kissed to the neck, right on his sweet spot. Hashirama always knew. Madara loved that.

''Then explain me oh-clever-Uchiha.'' That was more like whisper, Madara couldn't resist how he loved his boyfriend, but he was hard to say it out loud. Hashirama just knew.

''As you wish.'' Now horny Madara pressed Hashirama to the nearest wall, started to placing kissed to his cheek, down his neck and his almost open-clothed chest.

''Whatever, I don't want to watch your sexy-times, brother, Uchiha, if you excuse us, we are going up.'' Tobirama said little discussed.

Before Madara had a chance to protest, Hashirama kissed him again.

''A-a-aniki, Itachi and Sasuke are visiting us tonight for a dine-e-r.'' Izuna said loudly, so Madara can hear, but not protest.

_-Break-line here.-_

Izuna and Tobirama showered again, washing up the sweat and other things from them. Tobirama washed Izuna's long hair with smile. He absolutely adored his black hair. After washing the shampoo from Izuna's hair, Tobirama kissed the top of his head couple of times. They got all cleaned up, Izuna gave Tobirama two towers and as they were ready with the towers the two went to Izuna's bedroom. Izuna got quickly dressed up with dark blue skinny jeans, purple t-shirt and black cardigan. He looked to Tobirama to see him still tower wrapped around his waist.

''Tooobi. There are a few of yours sweatshirts in my wardrobe, but I'm not sure for jeans. My jeans are not going to fit you up.''

''Yes, you're having that small sweet butt and those killer hot hips, normally, great for the sweatshirts.'' He went and started to search for them. He found one grey with white fur, his favorite actually. ''How do you have that one in you?'' He asked laughing.

''I like the fur.''

''Good, now only pants are needed.'' He started to search in Izuna's huge wardrobe. In the end of the wardrobe he saw light grey jeans. Tobirama loved the color and decided to fully see them. As he saw the jeans he asked Izuna why he hasn't seen those ones.

''Naah, they are hugerous for me, heeeeey! Try them on. They'll fit you.'' Izuna shined with the suggestion.

When Tobirama put the jeans on they really fitted him. He looked himself in the mirror and smiled to himself. He tough he looked good, no, he was sure he looked good.

"Tobi, will you help me to dry my hair with the dryer?''

After few minutes had passed, Izuna was all ready, Tobirama too.

''You look too good. You should be raped.'' Izuna giggled and jumped on Tobirama's back. The bed was next to him, so he just fell back, with Izuna. ''You are heavy, get awaaaay.'' The black haired boy laughed and Tobirama too.

''Am I?'' Tobirama rolled to side, next to Izuna. The smaller boy sat on Tobirama, saddling him. ''You are not.'' Then Izuna leaned and kissed the white haired boy.

They kissed and hugged sweetly like that about twenty minutes when Madara entered his room asking for Itachi and Sasuke. Izuna explained every detail, from time to time kissing Toirama's cheek and annoying his brother.

''Senjus are joining us too.'' Madara exited the bedroom and went to do whatever he had to do.

Tobirama and Izuna looked at each other and laughed at Madara. Then Izuna became serious and looked down at his hands. Tobirama saw that and took Izuna's hands in his own and carefully asked him what was going on.

''Tobi.. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?'' He looked up to see his boyfriend's eyes.

''Izu, baby. You know that I will.

Izuna felt like crying. Only God knows how he loved that Senju white haired boy. Tobirama hugged Izuna and he hugged back. They both didn't let go of each other, they stayed like that, hugged. Tobirama kissed Izuna's head and said one more time, like a whisper: ''you know that I will.''

_-Break-line here.-_

**Hey awesome people! That was my VERY FIRST time writing a lemon, so I hope it's not that bad. Thank you for the reading I hope you are not disappointed. This time, while writing I had my inspiration from a movie and again, a few songs, haha. In the next chapter I think to make the dinner. Also, I would be really-really happy if you review and say what you think, there is nothing more motivating than to know that you like what am I writing..: )) Aaaand, sorry if I'm having too much mistakes. Thank you again, see ya next time. : ))**


End file.
